Undisclosed Desires
by DaniRainbow
Summary: Terminar con Jacob en plenas vacaciones parecía ser la peor idea que había podido tomar, pero tras ser rescatada del hoyo de soledad que me encontraba por un hombre con un acento demasiado irresistible el nombre del que habría sido mi novio parecía menos importante. OoC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Tras horas de autoanalisis he admitido que ni Eddie lindo, ni Bella, ni siquiera Aro, que me cae con un dolor de trasero son de mi pertenencia, eso si, esta trama que ven si es mía de mi.

* * *

 **Undisclosed Desires**

 **Summary:** Terminar con Jacob en plenas vacaciones parecía ser la peor idea que había podido tomar, pero tras ser rescatada del hoyo de soledad que me encontraba por un hombre con un acento demasiado irresistible el nombre del que habría sido mi novio parecía menos importante. OoC. AU.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 _Rosario – Sabor Sabor_

* * *

España había sido una buena elección… en realidad la perfecta elección, con música interesante y diferente, la cultura había me resultado tan atrayente, tras hacer una pequeña búsqueda de lugares que debes visitar en el mundo encontré el lugar perfecto: Ibiza.

A Jacob no le gustaba salir mucho del frio y aburrido Forks, pero lo había logrado convencer, o eso pensaba yo, quería disfrutar estas vacaciones, pero su actitud estaba siendo de lo peor.

Habíamos estado juntos durante casi cinco años, no había sido mi primer novio, me gustaba, claro, pero no estaba locamente enamorada de él, aunque si le tenía un gran afecto. Lo más lamentable de todo era que en esos dos años de relación solo habíamos estado juntos un numero contado de veces, y lo decía en serio, lo podría contar...con una sola mano, así de malo era el problema. El plan que me había propuesto por más salvaje que sonara, era traerlo a una afrodisiaca isla y seducirlo, estaba consciente que no era la chica más guapa del mundo, pero hey, era mi novio, como podría ignorarme de tal manera...

Lastimosamente mi plan no había salido como lo esperaba, Jacob era cada vez más tosco y menos afectuoso conmigo, era ridículo. La gota que rebaso el vaso la noche en la que planeé tener una hermosa y descargadora velada, todo parecía estar saliendo bien, nos besamanos sin detenernos, pero cuando estuve a punto de sacarle la camiseta me regaño:

—Bella. No tenemos por qué hacer esto...además estoy cansado—

Enojada y frustrada como estaba, me levante de la cama en la que nos encontrábamos en ese instante

—Ni una mierda conque estás cansado, dime, ya, cuál es tu problema

Jacob pareció enojarse y eso me hizo continuar, al menos estaba consiguiendo una reacción fuera la que fuera

—Eres tan ridícula Bella, ya somos dos adultos, ya no tienes quince años para estar pensando así

—¡Pero de que hablas, estúpido! ¿Esta tan mal quererme acostar con mi novio?

—No Bella, no está mal, pero no tenemos que hacerlo cada vez que "te sientas con ganas"— dijo haciendo comillas en el aire— es un pensamiento aún más estúpido de tu parte, ni que no pudieras mantenerlo en tus pantalones.

—Oh dios, no me vengas con eso, ni que fuera una maldita promiscua... sabes que, espero que tengas un muy bien viaje mañana en la mañana, porque si mal no recuerdo, yo estoy pagando este viaje... yo, yo me largo de aquí, ya pudimos ver quien tenía los pantalones en esta relación en verdad.

Estuve a punto de gritarle _mariquita_ , pero me contuve, después de todo tenía mi dignidad, en el hotel en el que nos hospedábamos había un bar, tomé hasta casi quedar como una cuba, y antes de que me sacaran por estar casi ebria, salí.

Podrían imaginarse un instante todo el maldito dinero que me gaste en ese viaje, tanto, que afuera del hotel quedaban una hermosas cuasi cascadas que tenían un hermoso color azul el cual jamás había visto, había pensado en venir con Jacob a las cascadas y hacer una que otra cosa. Pero ahora me veía como una patética excusa de persona que acaba de botar a su novio.

No me detuve hasta que llegue a una parte debajo de una de las cascadas y me senté, llore un poco, ya que de verdad quería a Jacob, siempre lo había hecho, y ahora estaba sola, no es que fuera una de esas novias desesperadas por afecto, pero no me gustaba el mal sabor que sentía en ese momento.

En un instante empecé a sentir unos pasos y al levantar la mirada me encontré con unos lindos y claros ojos azules que brillaban debido a la intensidad de las luces que el hotel había puesto para poder ver las cascadas en la noche, y al ver que los ojos eran acompañados de un guapo hombre, me sentí aún más patética, debido al estado que seguramente presentaba

—¿Te encuentras bien? — una voz que podría haber bien sido sacada del mismo cielo me pregunto, asentí luciendo poco convencedora y resignándome decidí decir la verdad:

—La verdad es que no. Honestamente me siento como un pedazo de excremento de caballo en ese instante— haciendo un gesto, pregunto si podía sentarse a mi lado, encogiendo los hombros le dije que no importaba, debido al estado en el que me encontraba no había pensado en nada, cuando se sentó mis alarmas se activaron ¿porque lo había dejado sentarse?, es que estaba loca, ¿y si era un violador o un asesino?, riendo sin humor en mi cabeza pensé que eso sería ya lo último que me faltaba.

—¿Quieres decirme porque te sientes como excremento o quieres que me vaya y en realidad estoy siendo muy molesto, es lo último verdad? — parecía que lo había hecho avergonzarse, yo no quería que se fuera, se veía muy amable y yo no quería estar sola. No después de lo que había pasado.

—¡No! No te vayas, por favor...— me detuve ya que esto era demasiado vergonzoso—yo, bueno, esto suena patético, pero yo planee este viaje, porque como notaras no soy de aquí igual que tú, con mi novio...ex—novio Jacob, pues... yo, hace mucho, nosotros no, ¡Ay que carajos! Quería dormir con él, ya ha pasado más de 8 meses desde la última vez que nosotros hicimos... bueno eso.

Pero, no, el idiota creyó que era una mala idea y por poco me dijo promiscua, así que le dije que tenía que largarse mañana y pues sí, ahora parece que me quedare los últimos tres días de este viaje como un maldito champiñón. Sí, creo que eso lo cubre todo—

Cuando decidí observara su expresión me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que estaba riéndose, riéndose de mí. Esto me enojo honestamente y decidí levantarme, cuando vio que lo hacía por fin decidió tener modales y se dejó de reír, levantándose y tomando mi brazo antes de poder irme.

—Dios, lo siento, soy un idiota, no puedo evitarlo, perdón, pero es que debo ser honesto... ese Jacob o lo que sea es un completo idiota por no aprovechar estar contigo, es decir...—

—¿Es decir que...? — pregunte un tanto curiosa por saber que pensaba de mí, si, era algo estúpido preocuparme de lo que pensaba un completo extraño de mí, ¡pero es que era tan guapo! Lo vi bajar la mirada así que no pude leer su expresión al momento de decir:

—Eres muy hermosa, para que no quiera mantenerte amarrada a una cama 24 horas al día— su voz sonó un tanto inestable, y ahora desde que había llegado note que tenía un acento fue muy fuerte, se notaba que era británico y ¡Wau! era solo yo o se había puesto el clima aún más caliente que antes.

—Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso, fue inapropiado, y tu acabas de terminar con tu novio, lo siento.

Era obvio que yo debía concordar con lo que decía, que era totalmente absurdo continuar hablando con él, pero no, no se sentía como si debería dejar de hablarle. Que carajos importaba Jacob, era un idiota que no me deseaba, y ahora este guapo desconocido me decía algo más sensual de algo que me hubiera dicho el que era mi novio en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Así que negué con la cabeza tratando de convencerlo que no era inapropiado.

—No, tranquilo está bien, tu pensamiento es extraño, pero no me molesta... Más bien, ¿quisieras ir a algún lado?, la noche aun es joven y no tengo deseos de volver a la habitación del hotel porque... ya sabes. —

—De acuerdo. Copiado, no se... quisieras ir al pueblo, hay un bar que pone una música excelente para bailar...

—De acuerdo, me parece bien, con tal de que no me hagas bailar o sino tu cool apariencia se manchara por mi presencia. — riendo, y luciendo demasiado atractivo haciéndolo me dijo que veríamos.

Cuando salimos a la calle y pude verlo en una luz más clara, note que no era solo la gran cantidad de alcohol en las bebidas que había tomado, el en realidad era apuesto, ahora que caminábamos lado a lado notaba lo pronunciada que era su barbilla y que tenía una pequeña barba de unos días, podía imaginar cómo sería esa barba en mi piel, seguramente la dejaría irritada y...

—Ya llegamos— dijo divertido al notar que lo observaba, aunque el alcohol me había desinhibido no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, aunque era probable que no se notara, agradecía que no pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando, pero al ver su mirada, parecía que se hacía una idea.

Sin decir palabras, me dirigí al bar y la exótica música invadió mis oídos, había escogido este lugar debido a la cultura del país, y esa peculiar música graciosamente me hizo dar ganas de bailar.

Antes de poder reaccionar vi cómo me tomaba el brazo y me llevaba a la pista de baile, que no estaba llena, pero en realidad eso no me importaba demasiado. Empecé a moverme junto al ritmo de la música sabiendo que debía verme ridícula, pero podía culpar al alcohol así que estaba bien, no había notado que se había desaparecido por unos instantes hasta que volvió con unas bebidas y sin pensarlo me la tome, tenía un sabor muy dulce y me encanto, no sabía nada parecido a las insípidas bebidas que tuve que tomar con Jacob.

Se unió a mi baile tras terminar con las bebidas y no me opuse a esto ni un poco, se movió presionándose en mi espalda y acercando su boca a mi oído empezó a cantar las palabras en español de la canción.

— _soy como la fuerte hiedra y crezco, y trepo por las piedras, sin saber que más me enredo en tus locos besos que me llevan a flotar al universo._ — lo observe un tanto embelesada y sin tener idea de lo que decía

—¿Que acabas de decirme? — reí mientras al preguntarle esto me hizo dar una vuelta y quedamos frente a frente

—Solo cante lo que decía la canción— y encogiéndose los hombros me hizo bailar más.

—Podrías haberme insultado y yo ni enterada—Me ignoro y continuo, lo que me hizo notar que bailaba mucho, parecía gustarle y yo tampoco estaba disgustada, ni un poquito, nos quedamos bailando y bebiendo más hasta que nos hicieron salir del lugar, no sabía cómo no había vomitado o había caído debido a la cantidad de alcohol, así que ahora los dos que estábamos más que mareados nos dirijamos hacia el hotel, nos sosteníamos entre los dos ya que si no lo hacíamos, era probable que alguno de nosotros cayera al piso.

Cuando entramos a la recepción, antes de poder arrepentirme lo agarre de la camiseta y lo metí en el ascensor, cuando las puertas se cerraron dirigí mi boca a la suya y presione fuertemente cerrando los ojos y arrepintiéndome debido a lo que podría ser su reacción. Al instante pareció quedarse tieso, un segundo después agarro la base de mi cuello y me acerco más a él.

No me fije cómo pero terminamos llegando a su habitación al parecer sin necesidad de soltar mis labios, cuando abrió la puerta trastabillamos con nuestros propios pies, su camiseta salió volando, la mía siguió el mismo curso junto a la falda que me había puesto, cuando soltó mi boca para removerse lo que le faltaba me observo sorprendido debido a lo que llevaba, como había preparado todo para Jacob había sido meticulosa y me había puesto la lencería más sensual que había encontrado en la tienda, antes de salir sonrojada y avergonzada por haberlo hecho, ahora no tenía vergüenza y menos con la mirada que tenía al escanear todo mi cuerpo. Cuando solo quedo en bóxer lo tome de los hombros y lo bese mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama, sin hacer ninguna queja se dejó caer, y lo tome como una buena señal, así que dirigí mis manos hacia la última prenda que lo cubría, al hacerlo el decidió tomar iniciativa y retiro mi sostén revelando mis modestos pechos, se les quedo mirando de una manera extraña así que lo empuje de nuevo para que se recostara, quitándome la última prenda que tenía me dirigí hacia su encuentro, cuando estuve a punto de sentarme a horcadas de él me detuvo sonando muy sofocado y tratando de controlar el todo de su voz

—Espera...espera, ¡demonios! No tengo protección— encogí los hombros ante esto.

—No importa, tomo la píldora, mi madre siempre me ha obligado a hacerlo, así que está cubierto _captain_ — le dije levantando la mano y haciendo un saludo militar, suspirando aliviado rió y murmurando un _perfecto_ , me agarro de las caderas y nuestros cuerpos se unieron, no sentía las estrellitas como dicen que debes sentirte cuando te gusta alguien ni ninguna de esas idioteces, pero se sentía bien... en realidad, se sentía demasiado bien, mantuvimos un buen ritmo entre nuestros cuerpos durante unos minutos pero al no poder resistir más empezamos a movernos con más intensidad, cuando todo fue demasiado tanto como para él como para mí, me deje ir.

No sé si fue por mi poca vida sexual o la falta de ella que antes de poder levantarme y moverme al lado como alguien normal me quede completamente dormida encima de él.

* * *

(No se que me pasa con subir las cosas a media noche...)

 **Hola chicas, ¿me recuerdan**? Ya saben, la que no actualiza y por poco olvida historias, pues volví! Espero que les gustara esta nueva propuesta, ya llevo varios meses con la idea de un lado a otro, pero ya he decidido subirla de una vez por todas. Como verán es Rated M **e.e** y se entiende aquí el porque, espero no ofender a nadie de ninguna manera y sobre todo espero que me digan su opinión.

Si llegaron hasta aquí y les ha gustado lo que leyeron, la historia podría ser actualizada una vez a la semana si el tiempo lo apremia, sino seria cada 15 días, esta vez quiero intentar hacer la historia con no una taaan larga de espera que siempre sucede conmigo... en fin.

¡Inmensas gracias por leer!

Daniela.

PD: Todas las canciones que ponga en mis fics, adelantos e imagenes de detalles seran subidos al grupo de Facebook, si quieren unirse el link esta mi perfil.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Tras horas de autoanalisis he admitido que ni Eddie lindo, ni Bella, ni siquiera Aro, que me cae con un dolor de trasero son de mi pertenencia, eso si, esta trama que ven si es mía de mi.

* * *

 **Undisclosed Desires**

 **Summary:** Terminar con Jacob en plenas vacaciones parecía ser la peor idea que había podido tomar, pero tras ser rescatada del hoyo de soledad que me encontraba por un hombre con un acento demasiado irresistible el nombre del que habría sido mi novio parecía menos importante. OoC. AU.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

El picor en mi piel me despabilo, me sentía un tanto sobrecogida por el calor que también sentía en mi cuerpo en ese instante, claro que el lugar en el que me estaba quedando tenía un clima caliente, pero mi habitación tenia aire acondicionado y Jacob siempre cerraba las cortinas antes de dormir, por lo que obviamente estaba un tanto confundida de que se encontraran abiertas, al mismo tiempo se me hizo imposible abrir los ojos, ya que la comodidad que sentía era extrema, pero al sentir que el picor del sol me empezaba a lastimar sin descanso, sin remedio abrí los ojos para moverme y al hacerlo quede cara a cara con un pecho masculino desconocido. Al levantar la mirada y ver el rostro del sujeto logré recordar de inmediato todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y al dar un pequeño saltito comprendí porque me sentía con tanto calor y era porque estábamos pegados, muy pegados literalmente.

Al sentir la pequeña conmoción que me encontraba haciendo, seguramente, abrió lentamente los ojos y sonando casi dormido me saludo.

—Hola—

—Ehh hola— dije removiéndome un poco más y sin saber cómo pedirle que me soltara le respondí—: ¿Qué tal? — riendo al escuchar mi estúpida pregunta me respondió que no se encontraba mal, al mismo tiempo que por fin me soltó preguntando lo mismo.

—Ehh también, pero...— mientras decía esto me levante, tratando de cubrir mis tristezas y buscar donde había dejado mi ropa, al encontrarla me la coloque, un poco mal, pero lo hacía en una urgencia. No había notado que se había levantado y puesto un pantalón, cuando volvió a hablar recordé que tenía acento británico, era demasiado notorio ahora que ponía más atención.

—Te acompañaría hasta tu habitación, pero parece que quieres salir corriendo si no estoy mal— luciendo un poco avergonzado intento hacerme sentir mejor, antes de que pudiera decirle algo, continuo: — ¿Sabes qué? Ve a tu habitación, arréglate e iremos a la playa, no tengo nadie con quien salir y por eso no he ido a playa. ¿Entiendes lo ridículo que me vería tratando de jugar voleibol solo? ¿por favor? — reí ante sus ocurrencias y lo imagine sabiendo que alguien se le uniría, porque ¡Vamos! Era muy atractivo, al ver mi indecisión presiono un poco más, diciéndome que si me sentí incomoda podría irme cuando quisiera, al quedar sin argumentos mentales termine aceptando al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta.

—Perfecto, en una hora en la recepción ¿Si? — pregunto sonriendo como un niño a lo que yo simplemente asentí y salí de allí, salí corriendo buscando mi habitación y para mi desfortunio su habitación estaba casi del otro lado del hotel, al entrar al ascensor me di cuenta que me había ido sin zapatos ¡Perfecto!

Cuando iba cruzando una especie de salita muy concurrida algunas personas voltearon a verme con una extraña mirada crítica, y como no si ni siquiera había intentado verme al menos un poco decente, tratando de ignorar las miradas continúe hasta llegar a mi habitación, cuando entre la realidad de todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior me golpeo con fuerza, las cortinas estaban abiertas como si nadie hubiera dormido aquí y lo único que daba razón de que alguien se estaba quedando allí era mi pequeña maleta de viaje, como zombi fui hasta al baño y al estar a punto de sentarme en el retrete y ponerme a llorar mi mirada capto el reflejo que el espejo me daba: Mis ojos lucían un tanto brillosos y no era por lagrimas no derramadas, mi cabello estaba tan revuelto que parecía como si hubiera dormido 10 horas y mis labios estaban un tanto hinchados debido al constante uso de ellos la noche anterior. Con una última mirada al espejo saque a Jacob de mis pensamientos y tome una merecida ducha.

Aún estaba en vacaciones, lloraría todo lo que quisiera cuando volviera a casa.

Tras la ducha, estaba un tanto indecisa de ir al encuentro del hombre que me había invitado al momento en el que caí en cuenta que él no sabía mi nombre ni yo el de él. Tomando más valentía de la que sentía me coloque uno de los trajes de baño que tanto me había esmerado en traer y sobre ellos unos shorts de mezclilla, salí rápidamente al ver que ya casi se pasaba de la hora, solo esperaba que esto no fuera tan mala idea como pensaba…

Cuando llegue a la recepción lo encontré recostado en un muro, luciendo, si es que era posible como toda una estrella de cine debido a los lentes que llevaba, cuando me vio, quitándose sus lentes me sonrió en completo éxtasis, como si hubiera creído que yo no vendría. Acercándose y dándome un pequeño beso, me sorprendí, pero igual lo respondí, nos dirigimos a la calle y como el hotel quedaba tan cerca de la playa nos tardamos solo unos minutos.

Mientras nos acomodábamos en la playa recordé algo muy importante que quería decirle.

—oye, esto es bastante extraño, pero estoy segura que no se tu nombre ¿No lo dijiste anoche, ¿verdad? — sonriendo mientras se sacaba el esqueleto respondió afirmativamente a mi pregunta.

—Tienes razón, con todo lo que paso ayer ni siquiera pudimos presentarnos formalmente— mientras decía esto alargo su mano para saludarme formalmente, reí debido a lo tonto que era, pero igual la sacudí— Edward, encantado de conocerle—

Suspire fuertemente tras escucharlo, el nombre Edward sin duda le quedaba perfecto. Siguiendo el juego le respondí: —Mucho gusto Edward, mi nombre es Isabella, pero usualmente nadie me llama así, sino…—

—Bella— me corto antes de que pudiera terminar, asentí después de que dijo eso porque era verdad— sí, podía imaginarlo— como me estaba sonriendo demasiado y eso me hacía dar vergüenza, cambie de tema y le dije que empezáramos a jugar.

Tal como había prometido habíamos jugado voleibol, unas personas más se nos habían unido pero decidido rendirse después de un tiempo al ver que estábamos en una empatada competencia que no acabaría nunca. Decidimos descansar y comprar unos helados, al estar sentados empecé a observar como unas personas estaban una especia de flotador de agua que los hacia como volar, tan fascinada estaba viendo cómo se veían no noté que mi helado estaba derritiéndose hasta que lo sentí deslizarse de mi mano hasta mi pierna, tratando de remediarlo empecé a lamer mi mano.

Esto es realmente patético en sí, pero lo fue aún más cuando note Edward que me estaba observando con una extraña mirada, detuve las lamidas y lo observe en silencio, lento, muy lentamente se acercó a mi rostro hasta encontrar mis labios muy cerca de los de él , no parecía querer hacer ningún movimiento, de alguna manera respetando mi espacio personal, lo que hubiera agradecido en otro momento porque sus labios lucias demasiado llamativos como para no acercarme, así que lo que hice a fin de cuentas, pareció un tanto sorprendido por unos milisegundos, pero eso fue todo porque luego si me siguió... hasta que me sorprendió fue a mi cuando lamió mi barbilla en donde aún se escurría el helado. Me alejé asqueada al mismo tiempo que hice sonidos de desagrado y me limpiaba, a lo que solo atino a reírse relamiéndose los labios.

— Esta rico el helado de naranja solo talvez, un poco dulce— tras decir esto nuevamente empezó a reír mientras lo observaba con una cara de pocos amigos, pero sin remedio termine riendo junto a él.

Dejando pasar el incidente del helado la tarde resulto muy buena y me hizo olvidar los problemas de la vida real así fuera por un poco tiempo.

De vuelta en el hotel fuimos al buffet porque moríamos de hambre y me sorprendí por cuanta hambre teníamos en realidad, pero después de pensarlo bien recordé que yo no comía nada desde la tarde de ayer y el probablemente también.

Cuando terminamos ya era muy tarde y tanto el como yo queríamos llegar a dormir y tratar de bajar todo lo que habíamos comido. Como nuestras habitaciones quedaban separadas una de la otra por lo que nos detuvimos en la recepción.

—Tuve un muy buen día contigo hoy, gracias por hacerme salir, y espero no haber sido una molestia. —

—no fuiste una molestia, ya te había dicho que tampoco tenía con nadie que saliera conmigo— sonreí porque el solo había estado diciendo excusas para invitarme, había sido perfecto, pero ahora no sabía cómo decirle que quería irme a dormir. Afortunadamente antes de yo lo arruinara todo, me acerco nuevamente a él, y sin importarle si alguien nos veía volvió a besarme intensamente, tras soltarme sonrió y se acercó a mi oído haciendo calentar a mis orejas.

— Quisiera acompañarte a tu habitación, pero sé que quieres descansar tanto como yo— se separó nuevamente se despidió con la mano y se dirigió hacia el lado del hotel donde quedaba su habitación. Por un instante no supe que hacer, pero luego sonreí tontamente, estaba feliz de como todo había salido hoy y Edward termino teniendo la completa razón al obligarme salir.

Cuando entré a la habitación encontré un pedazo de papel caído en el piso, al recogerlo y leerlo no pude evitar tener una sonrisa aún más grande que antes.

 _Hola extraña, ¿quieres volver a ir a la playa mañana?_

 _En la recepción a las 12, espero._

— _E._

 _PD: si no te he dicho mi nombre aun, soy el extraño que se te acerco en las cascadas._

* * *

 **El capítulo no es tan largo** , pero es que es de transición igual es una interacción más de Edward y Bella así que no pueden quejarse por eso. Como siempre gracias a todas las personas que han leído y les ha gustado la historia, los reviews ya los respondí a excepción de _**cary**_ que lo hizo sin cuenta, en fin, mil de gracias

¡Nos vemos en una semana… o dos!

Daniela.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Tras horas de autoanálisis he admitido que ni Eddie lindo, ni Bella, ni siquiera Aro, que me cae con un dolor de trasero son de mi pertenencia, eso sí, esta trama que ven si es mía de mí.

* * *

 **Undisclosed Desires**

 **Summary:** Terminar con Jacob en plenas vacaciones parecía ser la peor idea que había podido tomar, pero tras ser rescatada del hoyo de soledad que me encontraba por un hombre con un acento demasiado irresistible el nombre del que habría sido mi novio parecía menos importante. OoC. AU.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Al siguiente día me desperté sintiéndome mucho mejor, y tal como me había comprometido a disfrutar mis vacaciones tras desayunar me encontré con Edward en la recepción, él había llegado antes que yo igual que en el día anterior, solo que esta vez llevaba una bolsa con un contenido misterioso, al menos para mí, de igual manera no le pregunte nada y tomamos un auto que asumía que habría rentado, esto también me hizo saber que nos dirigíamos a un lugar lejano al hotel, la única vez que había salido del hotel fue cuando lo conocí, así que confiando en su buen juicio disfrute la vista que este lugar de regalaba.

Tras un viaje de unos 10 minutos llegamos a una playa que, a diferencia de la del día anterior estaba bastante vacía, no había restaurantes ni hoteles alrededor, si lo pensaba bien, él podría planeando secuestrarme y necesitaba pocos testigos para hacerlo, me reí de mi estúpida broma interna, ¿para qué me secuestraria a mí con todas las opciones que probablemente tenia?

Cuando salimos, el aire y la paz del lugar me envolvió, me deje llevar cuando tomo mi mano, nos sentamos en medio de la playa y por un momento me quede sin habla de lo hermoso que se veía todo, cuando me gire a agradecerle a Edward por llevarme allí, lo encontré mirándome profundamente, mis mejillas se enrojecieron un poco para después empezar a reír y decirle que se detuviera, soltando una pequeña risa asintió levantando las manos en son de paz, para después voltearse y sacar lo que tenía de la bolsa que había visto antes, me sorprendí al ver que nos había llevado bebidas, acepte la cerveza que me entrego y le pregunte como planeaba llevarnos de vuelta al hotel, el solo se encogió de hombros, respondiéndome:

—Ya lo he planeado todo, tu solo relájate y disfruta—

Como un niño pequeño le obedecí sin chistar, así estuvimos durante un buen tiempo, solo sentados bebiendo y mirando las olas ir y volver. Como ocurría cuando bebía, estaba un poco desinhibida por lo que le pedí que fuéramos a nadar un rato. Nos sorprendimos al ver que, aunque nos adentrábamos al mar, el nivel no subía demasiado, cuando estuvimos los suficientemente lejos de la playa para ver a las pocas personas que se encontraban allí como miniaturas me gire para encararlo y levante mis piernas enrollándola en sus caderas, automáticamente llevo sus manos a mis muslos al mismo tiempo que me sonreía.

— ¿Qué clase de planes tiene, señorita? — arqueando una ceja me acerqué a su rostro hasta que nuestros labios rozaron, sonreí a medias al verlo quedarse estático por un segundo.

—Creo que sabes perfectamente que pienso— y sin pensarlo más lo bese fuertemente, los brazos que antes habían estado tomando mis muslos fueron subiendo hasta llegar a mi espalda, sentí como empezaba a jugar con la cuerda de la parte posterior de mi traje de baño, parecía estar esperando mi aprobación así que sacudiendo mis caderas hacia él, le hice entender que podía hacerlo, cuando libero mis pechos del traje una de sus manos se dirigió a uno de ellos, pellizcándolo ligeramente y eso fue suficiente para mí, quitando una de mis manos de su cabello, libere lo que más estaba deseando de sus bermudas, y el, tras hacer lo mismo conmigo empezó a moverme en un delicioso compás, en ese instante me hizo olvidar que estábamos en el mar, que lo conocía de un día, todo fue olvidado para dar paso a un inmenso placer.

Cuando terminamos lo observe directo a los ojos, sonriendo un poco avergonzada ¡Dios, si mis padres se llegaran a enterar! Me matarían por seguro. Desenrollando mis piernas de su cuerpo me dispuse a volver a la playa cuando note que no tenía el sostén de mi traje de baño, entrando en pánico, me voltee a susurrar a Edward, porque ahora la playa tenía más gente que cuando habíamos llegado.

— ¿Dónde está mi sostén? —

— ¿Sostén? — me miro extrañado, al parecer no comprendía lo que le decía. Aun con más pánico, le grite:

— ¡Mi brasier! ¿Te pregunto si sabes dónde está mi maldito brasier? — abriendo mucho los ojos, finalmente noto que la parte superior de mi cuerpo no tenía nada. Empezamos a buscar frenéticamente por el agua, pero era obvio que en medio de la desenfrenada pasión que tuvimos el brasier se había ido al mar a ver mejores lugares. Con el rostro enrojecido le pregunte a Edward que iba a hacer ahora, pareció pensarlo durante un momento antes de decirme que lo abrazara, lo mire sin entender como serviría esto pero dándome una mirada que decía _confía en mi._

Lo deje abrazarme y sacarme del agua, mirando a todas las personas y asegurándose que nadie me viera, tomo la camisa blanca había traído y me la coloco, como lo único que yo había traído era una salida de baño llena de hoyos, tuve que aceptar su camiseta, al mismo tiempo que me colocaba la camiseta tuvimos que salir corriendo al auto ya que empezó a llover, por fortuna ya estábamos empapados, ya que no hubo tiempo para secarnos, así que la lluvia no me molesto, el aire en el auto estaba caliente tras haberlo dejado al aire libre toda la tarde, quede hipnotizada un segundo viendo como caía la lluvia y la distinta sensación en ese instante, nunca habría podido juntar la idea de lluvia y reconfortante, hubiera podido quedarme viendo la lluvia hasta el final de mis días cuando la ronca voz de Edward me saco de la burbuja.

—Bella… la camiseta, tu…— baje mi rostro para ver como se había mojado la camiseta y llenado de arena, avergonzándome al ver como se marcaban mis pechos tras ella.

—Yo, lo lamento, no quería mojarla, te juro que cuando lleguemos al hotel la…— antes de que pudiera continuar tomo los lados de mi cara y empezó a besarme y presionarme a su cuerpo, sentí como todo mi ser vibraba al estar en contacto con él. Soltó mis labios y sin decir nada, nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás del auto…

—Eres tan… hermosa, tan hermosa— fueron los únicos sonidos que tuvieron sentidos en esos instantes, pero no importaban las pocas palabras, todo era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

* * *

 **¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo!** Reportándome y avisando que aún sigo viva. Espero les guste y que tengan felices fiestas.

Besos.


End file.
